gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Next
Operation Next was a offensive campaign led by Rau Le Creuset to attack the Heliopolis Research Facility. During production of the Gospel Mk. II, the Alliance For God wanted to steal the mobile suits developed in the Heliopolis Research Facility to gather info and stop the Colonial Federation from producing strong weaponry that could turn the tables of the war. Army forces were also launched to the Israel Space Belt to cut off the supply source of the research facility. The operation was regarded as a failure by the Alliance For God due to the fact that the one unit of the Duel XMS-01 was destroyed during combat, and that the other was piloted by John Strasbourg, defending the facility from armed forces currently coming in. The Israel Space Belt did receive minor damage, however most of the damage was to be repaired. Despite the failure of the operation, Rau's "Le Creuset Team" was kept and did further missions, for officials regarded Rau's actions during the attack as "resilient and brave beyond belief." Pre-cursor The Battle Of Furmanov was completed and was a major success for the UCSA in destroying Russian forces that were slowly claiming territory. The UCSA had gained back a slow moving control of the area and had plans to send soldiers to progress onward. Vlad Stanislava in a speech threatened launch of nuclear missiles into UCSA claimed territory and a unknown plan to launch an attack on the Japanese Space Belt to cut off UCSA supplies. President Francis Henderickson of the USCA in a controversial move stopped the movement of UCSA troops and sent half to protect the Japanese Space Belt. Colonel Rau Le Creuset wrote in his diary about the attacks, feeling that Russia's threat was "...cowardly, and nothing like a strong leader at all..." and that the UCSA troops moving to the space belt was a fatal mistake in their plan. Rau formed meetings with Alliance For God officials on a strategy to move past the strong protection deployed by the UCSA to claim back territory and "...get our republic back on its feet." Meetings discussed various plans to attack the enemy, many of which were centered around stealth or false-flag missions to bait attention and then attack the Japanese Space Belt. Officials approved mainly of Rau's basis of an idea to attack a different supply center to have the same impact as the former plan. After much discussion, the Israel Space Belt was chosen and plans were to be handled by now Captain Rau Le Creuset. Before the operation was launched, the idea was proposed by Rau Le Creuset. He wanted forces of the prototype unit Gospel Mk. II and sniper artillery to launch and cut off supply from the Israel Space Belt. The plan was designed to be a get-in-and-go mission to surprise the enemy and leave before they could properly react. Rau also proposed a sniper variant of the Gospel for special use in these missions. The plan in its original form was then sent to Vlad Stanislava for verification. Vlad made minor changes to the plan's draft. Vlad replaced the snipers with regular Gospels, for they didnt have enough funds to make a variant. He also increased the artillery, and added troops that would go in and hijack any mobile weapons found. Rau insisted with the former plan, but eventually accepted the new draft. The operation was set to go on April 6th. The Le Creuset Team was founded by Rau for specially trained soldiers under the Alliance For God Special Forces, with the original team consisting of Arthur Varon, Yvon Joule, and Dearka Elsman. Pre-production units of the new Gospel's were produced and set in motion. Execution Deploying troops Troops inside Furmanov remained stationary, and new troops were launched into space from the Russian Aerospace Base. Most of the armed men were sent with stealth gear, such as security camera gel, or thermal vision goggles. Ace pilots of the Special Forces were sent in pre-production Gospel Mk. II units armed with the sniper found in the original Gospel. Space-craft were also sent for artillery and support. No word of the mission was told to those not in, and the mission was held as a secret from the public.